Anhelado reencuentro, Anhelado amor
by yun-rei
Summary: Después de que Kaname se fuera con Yuuki, Zero se había quedado en la academia siendo un cazador ya, pero Kaname estaba pensando mucho en Zero y este a su vez en Kaname...ambos desean verse...¿será que el destino los junte de nuevo?
1. Capítulo1: Los hermanos Kuran

N/A: Bueno este es un primer fic que hago, perdonen si este primer cap es algo corto pero intentaré hacerlos más largos conforme vaya avanzando, es que no iba planeado a un fic con varios caps xDD pero me estoy inspirando jeje, intentaré actualizar también cada semana, dependiendo del tiempo en la uni aunque este fic no será de muchos capítulos.

Reseña: Habían pasado dos años de la partida de los hermanos Kuran, Kaname y Yuuki vivían juntos durante ese tiempo en la mansión Kuran y Zero era un cazador y se había quedado en la Academia Cross, pero Kaname últimamente pensaba mucho en un suceso del pasado al igual que Zero...ambos deseaban verse... ¿será que el destino los junte de nuevo?

ANHELADO REENCUENTRO, ANHELADO AMOR

CAPÍTULO 1: LOS HERMANOS KURAN

Ya habían pasado dos años, si dos largos años de la partida de lo hermano Kuran, después de todos los sucesos que habían pasado en la academia Cross, ellos ahora se encontraban viviendo en la mansión principal Kuran, esa en donde habían vivido con sus padres muchos años atrás, donde Yuuki, la pequeña Yuuki, había vivido encerrada para ser protegida de todos los demás vampiros y en cuanto a ella, la Princesa Kuran ya era toda una vampiresa, ya se había acostumbrado a su condición de vampiro después de dos años, el primer año tuvo varios conflictos, en primer lugar el decidir querer ir a ver a Zero si aquel prefecto con el que compartió tantas cosas e incluso llegó a querer demasiado como su hermano, y también por otro lado estaba el adaptarse a beber sangre aunque su hermano le ayudó mucho en eso, siempre le brindaba la suya y por último el comportarse como toda una dama sobre todo para las reuniones que tenían de vez en cuando con otros vampiros y además estaba el seguir estudiando cosa que también le aburría y sobre todo cuando pasaba tanto tiempo sola y encerrada en la casa, pero ahora ella era feliz al lado de su hermano mayor, además él le seguía alimentando, únicamente él pues así lo había dispuesto Kaname, incluso ahora Yuuki salía a dar pequeños paseos, su hermano ya la dejaba salir, era libre, era feliz, pero a pesar de todo eso extrañaba a su hermano adoptivo y a su padre adoptivo al igual que extrañaba en cierta manera ir a aquella academia y el hacer sus labores de guardia, eso siempre lo había extrañado, pero ahora estaba con la persona más importante para ella su hermano Kaname.

Por su parte el mayor de los Kuran no estaba del todo feliz, la pasaba bien con su Princesa no podía negarlo, pero había algo, algo que le decía que ya no estaba completamente enamorado de su Princesa, si, la quería y mucho era su pequeña hermana finalmente y eso hacía que tuviese el instinto protector hacia ella y no dudaría en destrozar o descuartizar a quien intentara tocas aunque sea un cabello de Yuuki, no lo pensaría dos veces, eso lo tenía bien claro, al igual que disfrutaba cuando Yuuki estaba alegre, le gustaba consentirla incluso darle su sangre y es más el mismo había dicho a Yuuki que solo se alimentaría de él, pero siempre que Yuuki le mordía recordaba un suceso, algo ocurrido tiempo atrás con quien decía odiar, con quien jamás pensaba compartir a su Princesa sangre pura, bien le había dicho varias veces a ese Nivel E que le dejaba vivir solo porque cuidaba a su pequeña Yuuki y solo por eso le dejó beber su sangre pura para que el no callera a esa locura, pero era para proteger a Yuuki como se debía y Zero a la fuerza había aceptado, Kaname recordaba bien aquella escena, en la que era su habitación en la academia Cross, una y otra vez recordaba aquello sin evitarlo y siempre intentaba suprimir aquel sentimiento, si Kaname Kuran estaba comenzando a amar a Zero Kiryuu, aunque aquel prefecto de seguro le odiaba más que nunca sobre todo por lo que le hizo a su hermana adoptiva, la había transformado en uno de los seres que más odiaba un vampiro y un vampiro sangre pura, eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar aquel joven peli plateado pero haría algo sin duda alguna, Kaname Kuran deseaba ver a aquel testarudo joven que le odiaba.

Transcurría un día normal en la mansión Kuran, Yuuki estaba en la habitación de su hermano, no le gustaba estar sola en sus habitaciones, además le encanta estar con Kaname. La joven Princesa Kuran iba vestida con un hermoso vestido en color blanco, el cual poseía un listón en rojo que estaba sobre su cintura y terminaba en un lazo por detrás, su cabello largo iba suelto pero peinado y caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Kaname por su parte vestía un pantalón largo negro a juego con zapatos del mismo color y una camisa igual con los dos primeros botones de esta abiertos, se encontraba sentado sobre la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio leyendo así un libro, mientras que su hermana estaba en la cama recostada boca arriba mirando el techo demasiado aburrida realmente y sobre todo por tanto silencio, además tenía un poco de hambre debido a que se habían levantado temprano, claro temprano acostumbrado para los vampiros ya que aun era de tarde y había Sol.

La joven Princesa Kuran miró a su hermano detenidamente quería un poco de atención por parte del mayor, sobre todo después de haberla levantado temprano supuestamente para salir a dar un paseo cosa que aun no habían hecho, por lo que con cuidado se levantó de la cama y caminó despacio hacia donde estaba su hermano para acercarse a sus espaldas y rodear su cuello con sus brazos en un abrazo.

"¡Oni-san deja de leer por favor! ¡Salgamos ya!...además tengo hambre…" –se quejó finalmente la menor apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su hermano mientras le hablaba. Kaname por su parte apenas y despegó sus ojos del libro al escuchar el pedido de su Princesa. "Saldremos en un momento Yuuki…y si tienes hambre sabes que puedes alimentarte cuando quieras" –dijo despacio pero sin mirar a su pequeña hermana aun miraba las hojas de aquel libro. La joven Kuran no dudó mucho al escuchar a su hermano por lo que apartó un poco el cuello de la camisa por el lado izquierdo para lamer la zona del cuello por ese lado con suavidad y así finalmente clavar sus colmillos que bien ya sabía usar y alimentarse de esa sangre tan deliciosa y embriagadora que poseía su hermano. Kaname al sentir la mordida apenas se quejó un poco dejando así finalmente le libro que mirara anteriormente cerrando los ojos y recordando…si recordando aquel suceso con cierto cazador, últimamente cada vez que Yuuki le mordía ese recuerdo venía a su mente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Zero Kiryuu

Bueno finalmente pude subir un nuevo capítulo y disculpen las demoras. Este capítulo es dedicado a todos los fans de Zero, pues este es un capítulo especialmente de él y verán como la ha estado pasando durante este tiempo.

Procurare actualizar lo más seguido que pueda para ponerme al corriente aquí, pues mi fic esta publicado de igual forma en Mundo Yaoi y Amor Yaoi. Sin más disfruten el capítulo y claro esta que estos personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: ZERO KIRYUU

Mientras tanto en lo que quedaba de la academia Cross o más bien lo que habían reconstruido, porque aun se llevaban a cabo las clases diurnas, cierto cazador peli plateado estaba tomando una pequeña siesta, había salido a eliminar a unos vampiros Nivel E con anterioridad por lo que ahora estaba bastante cansado y se había rendido a un sueño profundo, pero no era un simple sueño, por el contrario se encontraba soñando exactamente el día y el momento en que había mordido a aquel vampiro sangre pura, sí, Zero Kiryuu estaba soñando con Kaname Kuran. Estos sueños últimamente se hacían más seguidos y eso le perturbaba, habían empezado poco después de la partida de los hermanos Kuran, quizá dos o tres meses después y eso a Zero le molestaba de sobre manera, ¿por qué rayos soñaba con aquel arrogante, engreído y odioso sangre pura que había convertido a su querida Yuuki en uno de ellos?, pero él no tenía una respuesta a esa incógnita, solo sabía que los sueños se habían hecho más seguidos e incluso soñaba cosas…cosas que pensaba eran una locura pues jamás, jamás iba a terminar con Kuran en un beso, por amor a Dios eso era de locos, pero aun así lo había soñado y en muchas ocasiones y ésta de nuevo volvía a ser una.

De nuevo estaba en esa habitación con Kaname retándole y recordándole el porqué le dejaba estar vivo, solo para proteger a Yuuki, él lo sabía, Kaname solo le utilizaba, pero ni de loco bebería su sangre como ese vampiro le decía, pero su instinto, ya no podía más contra él, además si Kuran tenía razón el no caería a ese estado de locura, al menos no ahora, además después de haber herido al sangre pura y sentir el olor de su sangre no podía controlarse, necesitaba salir, pero Kaname era más fuerte y aquel agarre le ahogaba, y lo que no se esperó fue recibir las uñas del vampiro sobre su cuello dejándole una profunda herida, eso fue lo definitivo y al acercarse Kuran y hablar diciendo: _"Bebe de mi Kiryuu"_ , simplemente ya no pudo más el instinto le dominó y clavó sus colmillos en aquel cuello succionando con algo de desesperación aquella sangre, pero en su sueño, en este sueño, Kaname le abrazaba protectoramente mientras le dejaba beber, Kaname acariciaba con suavidad esos hermosos cabellos plata y Kaname susurraba un _"Te amo" _y justo después de eso Zero abrió los ojos de un brinco, llevándose una mano, la derecha, a su rostro cubriéndolo.

"¿Por qué?...incluso en mis sueños no me dejas en paz Kuran…después de dos años ¿por qué sigo soñando contigo…"?- se dijo a si mismo bastante perturbado ante el sueño, retiró la mano de su rostro para ponerse de pie, levantándose así de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ventana que se situaba a un lado de ésta, miró hacia el cielo azul que comenzaba a oscurecer y soltó un suave suspiro.

"¿Por qué quiero verte a ti, el ser que más odio?... ¿por qué quiero verte Kaname Kuran?, ¿por qué cuando sueño contigo me siento bien?... ¿por qué maldito vampiro?" –dijo despacio molesto consigo mismo ante aquella idea. Pero esos sueños sabía bien que no le molestaban sino todo lo contrario… le agradaban, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sentía tan bien el que Kaname le abrazara, le acariciara, le dijera "te amo" aunque solo fuese un sueño, aun así realmente le gustaba y le hacía sentir tranquilo y bien, pero había una cosa que le perturbaba ¿y Yuuki?, sabía que la había amado y nunca podría odiarla pero… no a ella no la extrañaba tanto como a ese odioso sangre pura, en ningún momento había soñado con ella, pero ¿por qué?, la respuesta era sencilla, Zero Kiryuu ahora estaba enamorado de alguien más, aunque no lo aceptara, y si extrañaba a aquel orgulloso sangre pura, extrañaba esa mirada que gritaba una soledad inmensa en su interior igual a la de él, extrañaba pelear con ese vampiro… Zero Kiryuu extrañaba demasiado a Kaname Kuran y quería verlo de nuevo, pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo además de que no aceptaba del todo sus sentimientos.

"Yo te odio Kuran…yo te odio" –dijo cerrando los ojos molesto mientras se convencía de esa idea sabiendo que era algo más que errada. Finalmente decidió dar un paseo para dejar de pensar sobre el asunto, por lo que se fue a arreglar dándose una ducha rápida y poniéndose ropa limpia para salir de su habitación e ir a caminar un poco a la ciudad y despejar su mente.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :)


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Casualidad o Destino?

Y he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, si subí dos capítulos seguidos, ya llevo mucho de atraso y es necesario para que sigan leyendo el fic y sin más espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: ¿CASUALIDAD O DESTINO?

Yuuki se había alimentado y había logrado que su hermano le concediera salir finalmente, aunque Kaname no quería aún salir al exterior debido a que había mucho Sol para su gusto, pero claro no podía ir en contra de los deseos y caprichos de su adorada hermana, por lo que había terminado cediendo y así habían acabado caminando por la ciudad apenas una hora después, puesto que Kaname había pedido al chofer que los alcanzara a la ciudad en limosina ya que esta estaba lejos de la mansión Kuran. Y así habían terminado en la ciudad, caminando por sus calles, lo que no sabían los hermanos Kuran y más que nada el mayor, es que Zero Kiryuu caminaba de igual manera por esas calles, que Zero Kiryuu también deseaba verlo aunque no lo aceptara y que quizá podría encontrarse con él.

Kaname iba caminando tranquilamente, el Sol aún estaba en el cielo aunque no faltaba ya mucho porque se ocultara, se había tenido que cambiar de camisa ya que Yuuki había manchado la anterior al beber de su sangre y ahora portaba una en manga larga color blanco, manteniendo así su estilo formal. Yuuki llevaba el mismo vestido y caminaba feliz de la mano de su hermano, le encantaba estar con él y sobre todo cuando daban esta clase de paseos por la ciudad.

Por su parte Zero estaba caminando distraídamente por el parque de aquella ciudad, seguía pensando, por mucha que fuera su molestia en Kaname Kuran, si, él seguía pensando en aquel sangre pura. Finalmente decidió sentarse en una de las bancas vacías del parque, en un lugar alejado de las personas, cerca a un árbol, una vez sentado miró al cielo con cierta molestia mientras bufaba.

"Tengo que sacarte de mis pensamientos Kuran, yo te odio y nada más, no tengo por qué estar pensando en ti como una joven enamorada"- se dijo a sí mismo, despacio, mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo así el suave viento sobre su rostro. Sí iba a intentar dejar de pensar en Kuran, no tenía por qué, pero por alguna razón sentía que pronto lo vería, tenía una muy extraña sensación aunque claro, la ignoraba y ahora intentaba despejar su mente y así tranquilizarse.

De vuelta con los hermanos Kuran, Kaname tan solo seguía a su pequeña hermana, realmente no prestaba atención por donde caminaba, ya que se encontraba pensando en el cazador, sí, en Zero Kiryuu, pensaba en cuanto deseaba verlo, en cuanto deseaba que esos colmillos traspasaran su piel y… ahí iba de nuevo pensando en compartir un beso con el prefecto ¿por qué?, ¿por qué esa imagen venía a su mente de nuevo?, lo había estado imaginando una y otra vez y ahora de nuevo ahí estaba, suspiró para olvidarlo y apartarlo de su mente, pero su hermana escuchó aquel suspiro por lo que miró a su hermano preocupada y más porque había sentido su cuerpo tensarse un poco.

"Onii-san, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó la princesa Kuran hacía Kaname, tomando la mano de él con ambas suyas, si le había preocupado la reacción que había tenido su hermano. Kaname tan solo la miró con una sonrisa, no quería, más bien no podía decirle que le pasaba y menos si era acerca del que había sido su hermano adoptivo e incluso había sentido algo fuerte por él. Kaname negó suavemente con la cabeza.

"Nada Yuuki, estoy bien… no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte"- dijo acariciando con mucha suavidad la mejilla de su pequeña hermana, mostrando una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas únicas dedicadas a ella. Yuuki solo sonrío al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, pero sabía en el fondo, que Kaname tan solo no quería preocuparla, pero al menos por ahora no iba a seguir insistiendo, no quería molestarlo, así que mejor era continuar su paseo en la ciudad y ahora quería ir de compras, por lo que retiró solo una mano de la de su hermano para poder seguir caminando.

"Onii-sama ¿podemos ir de compras?" –preguntó mostrando una dulce sonrisa a su hermano, al menos si Kaname no le acompañaba, quería el permiso para ir.

"Con gusto Yuuki, pero me gustaría ir a comprar una cosa antes…si quieres adelántate, yo te alcanzaré en unos minutos"- dijo manteniendo la sonrisa, sabía que podía dejar ir a Yuuki sin preocuparse por ella, ya que necesitaba despejarse un poco y olvidar sus pensamientos. Yuuki aceptaba, sabía que su hermano no tardaría en acompañarla, además prefería dejarlo tranquilo debido a lo que había pasado hace poco.

"De acuerdo Onii-sama, pero, ¡no te tardes!"- dijo para abrazarle y luego besar la mejilla de su hermano y luego sus labios con cariño. "Nos vemos en un momento Onii-sama" –dijo para finalmente comenzar a alejarse de su hermano y caminar hacia una de las tiendas de ropa más cercanas, esperando a que su hermano no tardara y le acompañara.

Kaname la miró recibiendo ambos besos, pero sin corresponderlos del todo, sonrió mientras miraba a su hermana caminar, una vez que la vio desaparecer entre la multitud, suspiró para dirigir sus pasos al parque, caminaba intentado tranquilizarse, dejar de pensar, no podía seguir en ese estado al estar con su princesa. Siguió hasta llegar finalmente al parque no muy lejano a donde estaban antes, estaba bastante distraído, tan solo caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el lugar. Mientras que Zero seguía sentado en el parque, había logrado despejar su mente de igual manera y había dejado de pensar en aquel sangre pura. Sin quererlo Kaname caminó hasta donde estaba el prefecto y lo sabía, algo le dijo que Zero estaba cerca, por lo que detuvo sus pasos para buscar aquella presencia y la encontró sin mucho esfuerzo, ahí estaba, al frente, en una banca no muy lejana a donde Kaname estaba, de nuevo lo veía y su corazón sin quererlo latió con más fuerza, feliz al reconocer a Zero Kiryuu.

Zero de igual manera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kaname al tenerlo cerca, volteó la mirada hacía donde estaba el sangre pura y así sus miradas finalmente se encontraron una vez más. Zero no podía creerlo y menos creer lo bien que se sintió al ver a Kaname, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Kaname pero le detuvo el ver a Yuuki abrazar a Kaname, si se puso de pie, pero fue para alejarse rápido del lugar sin dudarlo, aquella escena le había molestado.

"Eres patético Kiryuu…ponerte… ¿celoso?, y ¿de Yuuki?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Kuran?, ¿qué me hiciste?"- pensaba mientras se alejaba sin mirar hacia atrás, para así regresar de nuevo a la academia.

Kaname igual estaba dispuesto a acercarse pero los brazos de su hermana le detuvieron por lo que tuvo que apartar la mirada de Zero y corresponder un poco el abrazo de su princesa.

"Yuuki… ¿qué haces aquí?" –preguntó a su pequeña hermana, sonriéndole mientras le abrazaba.

"Me cansé de esperar y vine a buscarte"-le respondió poco después a su hermano, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa, mientras estrechaba a su hermano un poco más en el abrazo, Yuuki había llegado al parque pues había visto a su hermano caminar hacia ese lugar antes de perderse entre la multitud y llegar a la tienda de ropa, ella no tardó mucho en el lugar, pues quería saber cómo estaba su hermano, y eso había hecho que comprara rápido unas cuantos vestidos, por lo que llevaba unas pequeñas bolsas. "Además ya quiero ir a casa"- agregó para soltar a su hermano del abrazo y tomar su mano para poder caminar a su lado. Kaname solo sonrió aunque antes miró el lugar en donde había estado el prefecto sentado, notando así que se había ido por lo que soltó un suave e inaudible suspiro y tomó con fuerza la mano de su hermana intentando olvidar que había visto a Zero Kiryuu.

"vamos a casa entonces Yuuki"- dijo finalmente para caminar con su hermana en busca de la limosina que los había llevado a la ciudad y regresar así a la mansión Kuran.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
